


What happens below the Desk

by xxHoneyBearxx



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Rare Pairings, Rough Sex, Smut, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Unintentional voyerism, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 10:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxHoneyBearxx/pseuds/xxHoneyBearxx
Summary: “You want a mouth full of my bitter cum?” He demanded while Terry sucked harder, hollowing his cheeks and gazing up at his lover with glossy eyes. Kreese thinks to himself that this image should be in a museum of art. That he should have to show everyone the beauty beneath him... but then again, neither of them liked sharing.
Relationships: John Kreese & Johnny Lawrence, John Kreese/Terry Silver, Just mentioned Johnny/Ali relationship, minor Johnny/Ali
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	What happens below the Desk

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s another Terry/John smut ;) enjoy!

“Hey, babe, how was training?” Terry wandered into the dojo he bought his boyfriend. He couldn’t help but give an appreciative hun as he looked over at John. The other man has his feet on a desk, a cigar hanging out of his mouth with paperwork in his hands.  
Kreese peered up at his significant other, giving him a slanted grin. Terry blushed a little bit, surprised that after all this time, his lover never failed to amaze him.  
“Fine. Lawrence was being a cunt again,” John replied before popping the cigar back into his mouth and taking a drag.  
“Huh... what this time?” Terry asked, slithering over to Kreese’s desk and standing behind him, his face in the mans hair. He inhaled, smelling his own shampoo. Already he became aroused.  
“I told you it was a good shampoo.”  
Kreese huffed, rolling his eyes, “just cause I was outta mine.”  
Terry nodded in false understanding.  
“What do you want?”  
“Just brining some lunch for the light of my life.”  
Kreese noticeably stiffened in his chair, “what did I tell you about the chick stuff.”  
“Quiet homo.” Terry teased, pulling at the others ear with his teeth for his attention.  
“Quiet yourself,” Kreese swatted him away.  
“Cmon subby— uh I mean hubby,” Pleased, Terry saw a deep red caress his lovers face.  
“Shut it. I’m not your fucking sub.”  
Terry smiled down at him, looping around the chair to straddle Kreese’s lap.  
“Oh but you are, John. You’re my sub.”  
“No,” John squirmed, trying to get him off of him so he can do his work, “I’m not.”  
“Oh right, you’re not, my bad” silver scoffed sarcastically, “let me make it up to you?”  
“Sure, give me that lunch then,” he gestured to the bag of his favorite fast food.  
“Uh uh, Johnny boy. Not til I get mine,” and with that, he slipped between his boyfriends legs and underneath the desk. John’s eyes widened.  
“Oh well at least one of you is happy to see me,” the blue eyed man nuzzled the hard cock concealed by the fabric of John’s jeans.  
“Terry,” Kreese breathed, “what are you doing?”  
Terry glanced up at him, taking out his cock and putting the tip on his tongue. John let out a groan, sinking back into his leather seat as Terry went to work on his large member.  
“Fuck,” he spat out, letting his cigars ash drop onto the man between his legs.  
Terry moaned around the cock in his mouth as he took him deeper down his throat.  
“God, yes,” the shorter of the two tilted his head back as the raven haired man began stroking his balls with those nimble fingers.  
“You want a mouth full of my bitter cum?” He demanded while Terry sucked harder, hollowing his cheeks and gazing up at his lover with glossy eyes. Kreese thinks to himself that this image should be in a museum of art. That he should have to show everyone the beauty beneath him... but then again, neither of them liked sharing.  
Terry pulled off quickly with a loud pop as the doorbell chimed in front of the dojo.  
“Sensei?” It was Johnny Lawrence. Kreese sighed and bellowed, “in my office. Can you come back another time, perhaps?”  
“No,” the blonde shouted angrily. Again, John rolled his eyes completely ignoring his partner under the desk.  
“It’s important sensei,” Johnny spoke up. Kreese, obviously caring for the boy, nodded and told him to tell him what’s wrong.  
Not on Terry’s watch will someone take the attention away from him. While Johnny rambled on about how Larusso took his girl and deserves to get beat for it, John dared peek down at Terry who had his long slender fingers in his mouth. He looked back at Johnny once more, nursing the cigar and intentionally dropping more ashes onto the top of Terry’s head.  
“Look kid,” Kreese tried distracting himself, “kick his ass.”  
“But sensei he doesn’t know that much about karate,” the blonde mumbled.  
“So— URGH” he grunted loud and whipped his head forward. Inferior to him, below the desk, Terry had just slipped two spit-soaked fingers into his asshole.  
“Sensei?! Are you alright,” Johnny questioned, about to cross the desk. Kreese freaked out.  
“Yep. Uh.. bruised rib hurts.”  
It wasn’t a lie, he did have a bruised rib from Johnny himself actually. Said boy apologized again. John told him to let it go.  
“Yeah I’m—” he groaned involuntarily as Terry once again wrapped his lips sinfully around Kreese’s fat, thick, leaking cock at the same time as he was curling his fingers on his prostate.  
Johnny stared quizzically and confused at his teacher and father figure.  
“I’m— mph— fine. Just need some ice.” He tried kicking Terry off him but Terry latched onto his cock, sucking harder and swirling his tongue on a profusely large and throbbing vein.  
Johnny took his cue and ran to the mini freezer to grab Kreese an ice pack.  
“Are you crazy?!” He yelled down at the man with a mouthful of dick. Terry stopped his ministrations only to jam another finger up his hole while he moaned again.  
“Here, sensei. I’ll leave you alone, I hope you feel better. I’ll kick his ass.”  
John grinned at the boy, giving him a nod as he retreated from the dojo.  
As soon as the door closed, Terry shot up, using the force to yank John up as well and then maneuvered his over the desk like the whore he’d turned him into for cock.  
“Now I’m going to fuck you tight little hole until you black out, or at least close to it,” Terry told him.  
Kreese reached into a drawer and pulled out a tube of lubricant.  
“Do you deserve lube?”  
“Of course I do, you sick fuck.”  
Terry smiled cruelly, “hey you’re the one getting off on some unwanted voyerism by your student for god sakes.”  
Pouring a generous amount of lube onto his palm, Terry coated his cock before lining it up with John’s open home. Both men moaned as they connected.  
“Fuck baby. You’re always so tight.”  
“S-shut up and fuck me— oh— yes!” Kreese moaned, pushing his ass back onto Terry’s large cock.  
“This how sensei’s act nowadays? Teach lessons, do paperwork and then get fucked like a cheap whore over their own desk?”  
John started shaking.  
“Should I come inside of you or on that pretty face?” He asked, teasing as usual.  
“Inside. Wanna feel it.” John muttered, his eyes rolling to the back of his head and Terry had kept nailing his prostate right on.  
It was at that moment, Johnny very much regretted spying to see what was wrong with his sensei. Now all he got to look at was his mentor stuffed with dick and moaning for it. Johnny couldn’t help the erection that was growing in his pants. It was so very erotic both rough but somehow sensual as he watched Silver drag his tongue down sensei’s neck while pounding him from behind. Both men appeared in total bliss.  
Johnny palmed himself through his sweats, releasing some pressure as shame built up inside his gut. This was sensei, not some porno. Here he was watching his own father figure be destroyed by the dick in his ass. He made quite the image like this. Drool pooling on the desk, eyes closed tight, enormous biceps clenched and fists white, holding on for dear life on the edge of the desk.  
“Touch yourself,” Terry told John, who obeyed, dropping a hand to his leaking cock, “that’s it. Good boy.” Kreese shot him a glare that soon disappeared as orgasm overcame his body and he nearly collapsed if not for the desk. Terry hauled him up, still hammering his oversensitive hole.  
Johnny, not being able to watch anymore without doing anything, darted for the back exit where there was no doorbell and just ran away from the image that was surely going to be engraved in the blondes mind forever.  
“You— Ah— fuck John. You feel so good. Look so hot like this. Oh shit. Your all stretched around me. Feel so fucking good. I’m gonna— FUCK”  
John felt the hot cum fill his hole as Terry breathed heavily, draping himself over the shorter after his powerful orgasm.  
“God that was good,” Terry told him, stating the obvious.  
“It always is,” John replied, turning his head to catch the sweet kisses that Terry bestowed upon his chapped lips.  
“If I had to do everything over again, overcome every struggle, go through a hundred wars, I would, John Kreese, if it meant I could have the honor of meeting you,” John stared wide at the romantic notion. He felt his eyes prick with tears, twisting around and burying his head into the crook of his boyfriends neck, sweetly kissing the skin he found there.  
“Love you, Terry” he said quietly.  
“I’ve loved you since we were 18, Johnny boy”  
And with that, they sparred each other for the evening before eloping to dinner and going for round 2 at home.

**Author's Note:**

> I love them together. Like honestly so cute, I think anyways. I hope you liked it!♥️


End file.
